Sequel To It's Daddy
by zacefanno1
Summary: It's been five years since Ariana Bolton was born. Five years since Gabriella Montez died during child birth. See how Troy, the gang, and of course little Ariana are coping. ONE-SHOT


**Hello again. I'm not sure I like this story that much. It's Daddy was so much better but I want to see what you guys think.**

**I do not own HSM or any characters. Just the storyline.**

* * *

2 Years Later

"Ari, come back here!", the nineteen year old father yelled, while chasing his daughter around their backyard.

Running around the five year old giggled,"No daddy!" She squealed as she was lifted off the ground and a white substance was wiped on her little nose. "Ewww! Get it off."

"Wait a second, we need a picture." Young Troy Bolton said as he pointed towards one of his friends who was holding a camera.

"Say cheese, you guys" Taylor laughed before she snapped the photo of a perfect father daughter moment.

* * *

Little Ariana Nicole Bolton ran towards the tall gray-headed man. "Grandpa!"

"Hey squirt. Happy Birthday!" Jack Bolton said whilst scooping his granddaughter up in his arms.

"Where's granny?" Ari asked as she was poking him lightly.

"She's inside with daddy."

"Oh, did you bring me a present?", she asked while smiling the smile only her mother shared.

Chuckling, Jack answered. "As a matter of fact I did."

"Really? What is it?" she asked as her long brown curls bounced lightly.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"I can't believe it's been five years since-" Taylor started as her boyfriend of three years interrupted.

"I know." Nineteen year old Chad Danforth finished.

"He's such a great dad to Ariana, she loves him to death."

"Yeah, she looks so much like Gabs -I- I don't know how he does it." he spoke while looking in the direction of the running girl.

"Me either."

* * *

"Hey! I'm not the piñata!" Chad exclaimed as the stick came swinging toward his head.

Giggling, "Opps!"

"Opps? Come here little girl!" Chad yelled as he started chasing her around the trees.

* * *

"Troy?" Sharpay called as she walked toward the stairs. "Troy?"

Troy was sitting on his bed, he looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Troy!" Sharpay brought him into a comforting hug.

"It's so hard, seeing her so happy. H-How could something so beautiful and something so terrible happen in a matter of seconds?" He asked choking on his sobs.

"I don't know, but you have us. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "Gosh, she would have been such a good mom."

"Yeah, Ari's so much like her."

Troy let a few more tears slide down his cheeks before responding. "I know, sometimes I want to cringe but I- love her so much. I'm waiting for when she asks, ya know?." He asked and recieved a nod."I know I'll break down, I- I'm not that strong."

"Yes you are, you're a great dad and to be nineteen, you're doing great at it."

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"We're here, Troy." She hugged him once more. "Maria's here, Ari wants to open her presents.

"Okay." He said wiping his eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

"Oh no! Dad, a karaoke machine?" the young father exclaimed.

"Thanks granddad." Ari said hugging him and her grandmother. "You too granny."

Lucille Bolton nodded. "You're welcome sweetie."

* * *

"How are you, Troy?" Maria Montez asked when she walked in the kitchen.

"About the same as you." He said, earning a nod. "I have to stay strong today."

"Troy." she reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Ari's quick, she'll ask. If she asks whats wrong I-"

"I know. You know, she's watching over you Troy." She continued when Troy looked up at her. "If I know my daughter she's probably nodding her head in approval of how you're taking such good care of Ari."

"I hope so." he said when a sincere smile took place over his lips.

"Please just stop blaming yourself." Maria pleaded to the young adult.

"I can't if I didn't get her pregnant, then she wouldn't have died."

Maria made an effort to make Troy look at her. "Then you wouldn't have Ari, Troy. It was her time, would you rather never have the chance to have that beautiful kid outside?"

"What did I do that I didn't deserve both?" Troy managed to say while he was trying ot control his sobs. "Gab-Ga-Brie loved Ari before she was born, even before she told me she was pregnant. She never got to hold Ari, I watched her die. I-It was the scariest thing I've ever been through. She was so ready to be a mom, she-"

"Troy, please it wasn't your fault, we all know that. Gabriella wanted what was best. Ari got that, Ari got you as a father." Maria interruped.

"Brie was such a better person than me. I should have di-"

"No. Don't you say that Troy Bolton. You wouldn't want Gabriella to go through the pain your going through."

"No I wouldn't. But-"

"Troy, please just try." Maria pleaded once more.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ari yelled as she came jumping in Troy's arms. "Aunt Sharpay helped me make a bracelet." The little girl held out her hand to admire the multicolored beads.

"It's beautiful, just like you." Troys smile grew larger as he saw his little baby girl giggle, just like her mother would have at the cheesy comment. "Now, are you ready for cake?"

"Yes! Yay Cake!" Ari squealed excitedly.

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Ariana, Happy Birthday to you!" The song ended a new five year old girl blowing out her candles. Earning a bunch of cheers from all her loved ones.

* * *

Troy sat on the end of Ari's bed after tucking her in."Did you have a good birthday?" Once again the brown locks came bouncing down with her nod of her head. "Good, good night baby. I love you." Troy kissed her forehead.

"Love you too daddy." She added before she saw her daddy smile.

* * *

Troy was back in his room, holding a frame of his deceased girlfriend. "Oh Gabriella, I wish you were here." Before he could say more a low knock was heard and followed by the small girl walking into her daddy's room.

"Daddy?"

"Baby girl, why are you crying?"

"I don't think my wish will come true." She sniffed before Troy scooped her up in his lap.

"Of course it will baby." Troy reasurred her.

"Daddy?" She sniffed again. "Can I tell you my wish?"

"Yeah go ahead princess." Troy said while stroking her curls.

"I wished. . .I wished I knew my mommy." She buried her head in the crook of his neck while her father's eyes widened before he felt the hot tears surface again.

* * *

**Plz review. I really need you guy's feedback.**


End file.
